This invention relates to the mounting of graphic arts and similar articles of sheet-like form for display on one surface of a block of foamed plastic material. Graphic arts and the like are frequently required to be mounted on some rigidifying support mechanism for display purposes and it is most conventional to mount same in a suitable frame as is ordinarily done with works of art such as paintings and the like. However, the construction and framing as conventionally employed is relatively expensive and it often the case that such conventional framing represents too expensive an approach to be practical.
The graphic art work can of course simply be adhesively secured to the supporting surface of any rigidifying substrate such as poster board, plywood and the like in order to provide a firm support for the art work while holding it in some semblance of rigid form or shape as opposed to the mere mounting of such work on a wall surface. However, such a technique still leaves the surface of the work exposed to ambient conditions and does not save same from the wear and tear of ordinary conditions.